Reunion
by Fearless Cookies
Summary: The book is 'Dragons of Darkness'-By Antonia Michaelis translated by Anthea Bell originally written in German. I didn't like how the book ended, not really. So here is my sequel. It's a oneshot, and I hope I do Dragons of Darkness justice. This is Slash MxM Homosexuality take your pick. If you don't like, don't read


**I couldn't resist writing this. The book is 'Dragons of Darkness'-By Antonia Michaelis translated by Anthea Bell originally written in German. If you haven't read it, this story has spoilers, but not enough where you know exactly what is going on in the book. I hope if you haven't read it, you will after my story.**

Christopher sighed as he glanced at Arne. A year had passed since his older brother had been held captive. A year since Christopher's imagination, according to their parents, took him through an impossible trip of Nepal. A year since he went through the forests with Niya and Jumar, and fought the Dragons and guerillas. He was still trying to adjust to the fact that magic didn't exist. That it had been his mind trying to cope with the happenings.

However, a deep part of his heart still hoped it had happened, even if Niya would be gone, Jumar would still be there.

"Hey kiddo." Arne greeted as Christopher sat down beside him. "You still think what you saw was real?" Christopher stiffened.

Their parents had sent him to countless therapists, and eventually, he stopped talking about his adventure.

"Listen, I know, and you know, that the girl I brought back was Niya-" Christopher stiffened, "but Chris, you got to let what happened, go. Jumar can't get away from his father. Not now, probably not ever."

"Arne, I liked Niya, a lot, but I cared for Jumar even more."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"You don't find it strange? Disgusting?"

"You're young. It could be a phase, or just Jumar."

"I think it's just Jumar...Arne, I miss him. I spent a long time with him."

"I know. I _know_, Chris." The brothers fell silent for a long time. "I gave him our address, you know? I couldn't just leave without doing that. He knows how to find us, too. Where to find us." Arne sighed, "do you wish to just run away, little brother? To take off and leave this life behind? To find Jumar and go on another adventure?"

"I do, because this life is so hard. However, I can't do that to mom and dad. It wouldn't be right. I'm not you Arne, I can't just leave."

"Right...but Christopher, you're also your own person. You have to follow your heart." With that, the older male went back to the house. Christopher stared out at the front yard, uncomprehending of anything around him.

"You know, when I called Arne, he said that you were being stupid. I didn't want to believe him." Head snapping so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash, Christopher stood with a gasp.

"Jumar..." The taller teen smiled hesitantly at his friend. Christopher looked around, making sure he was still in Germany. Finally deciding what he was seeing was real, the small fifteen year old flung himself at the prince. A sob escaped as strong arms wrapped around his tiny waist.

"You've lost weight...idiot." Jumar said hoarsely. "Stop crying. You're stronger than this."

"I'm sorry, I can't...I can't stop." Sniffled Christopher, "do you know what I've gone through this last year? God damn it, Jumar, don't leave me...please. I don't think I can stand being told I'm insane anymore."

"You? One minute you were there, then Arne and I couldn't find you!" Christopher was pulled back to his friend could hold him at arm's length. "Do you know what it's like, to watch the one you care for most of all, to disappear from the face of the Earth like they were never there? The only thing I had to remember you by, was this shirt."

"My mom asked me about your shirt, too...I'm sorry, Jumar...I'm so sorry!" The German boy exclaimed softly into the broad chest. "I tried to be strong. I really did. I knew, if I could make it so I can be able to go to Nepal by the time I finished school. I've been studying so hard, I've had trouble eating. It was stupid, and I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing already." Jumar lifted a hand to pull at Christopher's hair, which was past his shoulders and in a low ponytail now. Once the younger boy's chin was tilted, their lips met. Christopher couldn't help but gasp as the prince's tongue traced his lips. It was nothing like kissing Niya. Jumar was unforgiving with his tongue, not allowing Christopher the chance to use his own.

"CHRISTOPHER!" The boys broke apart, gasping for air. "Christopher, how dare you-" His mother yelled, stomping up to them.

"Mom, listen, you shouldn't-" Arne started.

"I put up listening to your wild stories, fantasies about invisible boys and dragons, but I won't put up with you being a homosexual!"

"Excuse me, but do you know who that invisible boy was?" The woman turned on him, glaring. "I am Jumar, prince of Nepal. The invisible boy. The one who the heart of the Dragon was born of." The woman paled, looking from the stranger, to her sons, and back. "Just because you can't see with your own two eyes, doesn't mean it isn't real. Chris has a scar on his arm, where a bullet grazed him. He has my shirt." The woman opened her mouth.

"I told you, and dad, that I wasn't imagining it. Arne, tell her."

"He's right, mom. Everything that he went through, happened. Every last detail." Arne said, grabbing her arm. "I tried to say something, but you just gave me this look and told me to stop encouraging it." The blond man glared at his mother, "and I was seriously starting to _hate_ you for it. Neither of you would just shut up and listen to either of us! That statue I brought back? That was Niya. Christopher had to kill her, mother. He loved that girl nearly as much as he loves Jumar."

"Arne..." Christopher whined, covering his face.

"It's true, and you both know it. You spent weeks together!"

"Get in the house, now." Christopher grabbed Jumar's hand and dragged the prince behind him into the house. Arne lead their mother to the kitchen, where their father was. The teens of the house went to Christopher's room. "It's not much, but it's mine." The prince just chuckled as he sat on the bed, pulling the younger onto his lap. "Jumar, how long do you get to stay for?"

"A while, and Christopher?" Their eyes locked, "you are coming home with me. You aren't happy here."

"I think I would like that...I love you, Jumar."

"I love you as well, Christopher."


End file.
